


Whispers of the Night

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Madara had developed a bad habit in the shield of the night. Well, Tobirama would never call it bad, but he knew Madara would if he ever found out Tobirama knew about it.





	Whispers of the Night

 

                Madara had developed a bad habit in the shield of the night. Well, Tobirama would never call it _bad_ , but he knew Madara would if he ever found out Tobirama knew about it. It gave Tobirama comfort just like it did Madara, if not more.

 

 

                Madara had always had trouble sleeping through all the war he’d been through. Tobirama did too, but instead of lying awake staring out the window like Madara, he just closed his eyes and stubbornly waited for sleep to overtake him. Maybe that was why Madara always assumed he was asleep when he did this.

 

                Tobirama felt the gentle combing of fingers through his hair as he was on the verge of sleep. A touch, it always started with a _touch_. He made no reaction, though, and continued to lie there with his breathing steady. Then, the fingers moved from his hair to trace down the bare of his back and up again. It was _maddening_. Madara was rarely so gentle with him, giving him such _adoring_ and soft caresses. Yet, Tobirama had to pretend he was unaware of them.

 

                He knew why Madara always did this when he was “sleeping”. He’d probably be too embarrassed to do it if he knew Tobirama was awake. Madara had gotten better at it over the years, but he still had trouble expressing his feelings and showing affection. It wasn’t easy to do after the violent and dark life he’d lived so far. Not that Tobirama was any better. But they were learning, slowly, but _together_.

 

                “I always sleep better when you’re here, but it’s still hard to fall asleep sometimes.”

 

                Now, they were at the talking part, Tobirama’s _favorite_ part. His voice was always so smooth and soft, quiet as to not _wake_ him but loud enough to be a whisper. Sometimes, he’d ramble about random thoughts that were keeping him awake. _The clan was being so unreasonable today_ or _Hashirama told me the most ridiculous story and it keeps replaying in my head._ Other times, he’d offer short confessions; some simple and sweet, others deep and endless. _I think you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me_ or _Some people like to say how frightening your red eyes are, but I think they’re beautiful_. Tobirama remembered each sentence, every word and carried them with him. He let them replay over in his mind like a song he’d never want to get out of his head.

 

                “I’ve always found your voice soothing with how low and smooth it is. I’ve debated asking you to talk to me until I fall asleep, but I know how ridiculous it would sound.”

 

                At times like these, Tobirama wished he could just let the façade drop and roll over to reply. But he knew he couldn’t, because then the nights would become silent.

 

                “But tonight, I don’t even know if that would work. I have something that’s been on my mind for a while now and I don’t think it’s going to go away until I just find the courage to ask you.”

 

                There was a pause and then Madara sighed before grabbing Tobirama’s should and turning him over. “So, for the sake of both our sleep, I’ll just ask you now. Tobirama, will you marry me?”

 

                Tobirama’s eyes shot open at that and met Madara’s amused ones. Madara laughed as he grinned down at him. “What? Did you think I didn’t know you’ve been awake all this time? That you’re _always_ awake?”

 

                Tobirama stared at him completely thrown off guard, feeling his skin warm. “Then, why –“

 

                “Why never tell you?” Madara asked him with a raised eyebrow, then told him in a softer voice, “I guess it was just easier to say those things when I knew you wouldn’t respond.”

 

                Tobirama reached out for him and Madara pulled him to his chest and said with a nervous edge to his voice, “You haven’t answered.”

 

                Tobirama let out a light laugh against him. “I will and I’m sure you’re not surprised by that. I’m wondering though if that’s how you’d always planned on asking?”

 

                Madara’s arms tightened around him as he answered, “It was the best way to take you by surprise and you know how I love breaking that calm façade you like to wear so much. I think in lieu of romantic gestures, it was worth it.”

 

                “Well, it certainly took me by surprise.” Tobirama sighed with a content smile. Madara didn’t reply, but he didn’t really need to.

 

                It was the best sleep he’d had in a long time. In the arms of the man he loved with a promise for tomorrow.

 

                Madara didn’t need the cloak of the night to ramble sweet nothings against Tobirama’s skin ever again.

 


End file.
